Our Last Meeting
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: SiBum drabbles, just read. RnR please? Vote inside. /"Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku padamu, Kibummie.." Siwon menghela nafas, "Seberapapun orang-orang berkata betapa jahatnya aku..."/


**Title : Our Last Meeting**

**Author : Iino Sayuri**

**Disclaimer : they belong to themselves.**

**Warning : angst! (walopun juga ga yakin ini bisa disebut angst ato nggak..) drabbles, makanya ini pendek.. :p**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ<strong>

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sore yang cerah di pertengahan bulan Januari. Angin berhembus lembut menerpa helaian rambut seorang namja manis yang tengah mendudukkan diri diatas sebuah kursi di taman kota, membaca sebuah surat kabar yang membuat dahinya sedikit mengerut.

_Hot news_ yang terpampang lebar-lebar di halaman depan surat kabar tersebut membuat Kibum—nama namja itu—tak senang. Namja itu membuka-buka halaman lain dari lembaran-lembaran kertas itu, berharap menemukan berita yang lebih baik—setidaknya lebih baik daripada berita penangkapan kekasihnya.

"_Choi Siwon, Putra Pemilik Hyundai Department Store Kini Telah berada di Tangan Polisi."_

Mata Kibum kembali membaca judul berita utama itu saat mengembalikan halaman surat kabar itu ke halaman pertama. Mata Kibum terasa panas melihat foto kekasihnya terpampang dengan jelas di halaman paling depan.

Hati Kibum sakit.

Melihat kekasihnya kini tak berdaya di tangan para polisi itu, walaupun memang benar, Choi Siwon adalah tersangka penusukan bibinya sendiri—walaupun alibinya adalah untuk melindungi diri.

Dan mendengar hukuman yang dijatuhkan untuk Siwon bagaikan membunuh Kibum.

Hukuman yang paling ditakuti oleh para tersangka tindak kriminal.

Ya, hukuman_ mati_.

Mata Kibum mendadak panas saat dilihatnya lagi foto kekasihnya yang tampan terpajang besar-besar sebagai tersangka pembunuhan. Kibum merenung sebentar, sekaligus menikmati angin yang masih saja asyik membelai wajah putih mulus bak _Snow White_-nya.

Kalau saja Siwon bukanlah anak dari orangtua yang kaya raya.

Kalau saja orang tua Siwon tidak berkhianat dan berbohong pada bibinya hanya untuk melindungi harta mereka yang ingin direbut oleh bibinya.

Kalau saja mereka tidak menantang saudara mereka itu untuk melaksanakan ancamannya.

Kalau saja—

"Bummie!"

Kibum tersentak. Bukan, bukan karena panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Melainkan, karena... suara yang memanggilnya.

Kibum menoleh ke belakang, dan dilihatnya orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sekarang sedang berdiri dengan menggunakan seragam tahanan dari kepolisian Korea.

"Siwonnie!" seru Kibum panik kemudian langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya, memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Menghirup aroma khas Siwon yang menguar dari lehernya sebelum Kibum tak bisa menghirup aroma kesayangannya ini lagi.

"Kibummie.." Siwon membalas pelukan sang _Snow White_, dan menghirup aroma rambut kelam Kibum yang harum. Saling menghirup aroma masing-masing, menyimpan aroma tersebut dalam-dalam di memori masing-masing.

"Siwonnie.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum sambil memeluk Siwon makin erat. "Kalau begini kau akan diburu oleh mereka kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon.

Kibum dapat merasakan Siwon menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak peduli, Kibummie.. Aku tidak peduli mereka akan melakukan apa.. Aku disini hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

DEG.

Perasaan Kibum mendadak bercampur aduk. Firasat yang buruk mulai hinggap di kepalanya.

"A..Apa itu, Siwonnie..?" tanya Kibum ragu. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menyambar bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Siwon mengecup bibir tipis itu lama, berusaha mengingat rasa yang ada di bibir Kibum dalam otaknya sebelum ini semua berakhir. Berusaha tetap mengklaim Kibum sebagai miliknya walaupun Siwon tahu, semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Ya, berakhir sebentar lagi.

Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, kemudian menatap mata Kibum dalam-dalam. "Bummie.. Saranghaeyo.." ucap Siwon, kemudian kembali mendekap Kibum, "Jeongmal saranghaeyo.." suara Siwon mulai serak.

Kibum tertegun. Namja itu merasakan setetes air membasahi rambut coklat gelapnya. _'Tetapi, hari ini cerah._' batin namja mungil itu bingung. Kibum menoleh keatas, dan langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Siwon menangis. Ya, namja tampan itu menangis tanpa suara sambil tetap mendekap tubuh mungil Kibum yang kini juga membalas dekapan Siwon dengan kuat.

"Bummie.." Siwon menahan isaknya, "..ingatlah hal ini.." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kibum tepat pada matanya.

"Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku padamu, Kibummie.." Siwon menghela nafas, "Seberapapun orang-orang berkata betapa jahatnya aku... betapa liarnya aku... betapa tega—"

"Sssh.." Kibum meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Siwon, seketika membungkam perkataan namja kekar tersebut. "Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu, hyung.." Kibum mengecup kecil bibir Siwon, "Selamanya..."

Perkataan Kibum dengan cepat membuat hati Siwon menghangat. Betapapun orang-orang mengatakan bahwa namja ini berhati dingin karena tega membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri, orang-orang itu tak tahu bagaimana hangatnya hati namja ini sekarang.

Satu kalimat itu saja sudah cukup. Dan Siwon—yang sudah tahu hukumannya akan tiba sebentar lagi—hanya tersenyum saat mendapati banyak polisi berlarian kearahnya.

"Saranghaeyo, Kim Kibum.. Aku pergi dulu.." dan ciuman paling lembut dan dalam akhirnya menyapa bibir Kibum, sejenak membuatnya tenang. Beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengangguk pasrah begitu kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang tubuhnya dan seorang polisi denga cepat memborgol tangannya.

CKREK.

Mata Kibum terpejam erat saat mendengar suara borgol yang tertutup. Hatinya yang mencelos perlahan kembali tenang saat ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Siwon tersenyum—senyum paling manis yang pernah Kibum lihat. Sorot mata Siwon yang tenang, namun penuh ketegaran terpampang didepan matanya.

Kibum menahan nafas saat Siwon membisikkan 'saranghae' tanpa suara sementara dirinya digiring masuk kedalam mobil polisi. Kibum tersenyum lembut.

"Nado saranghae, Siwonnie.." bisiknya, dan Kibum kembali menangis saat melihat mobil itu kian menjauh, membawa sosok yang dicintainya pergi.

.

.

=FIN=

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ini drabbles entah kedua ato ketigaku.. yang jadi main pair kali ini SiBum, karena aku lagi suka2nya sama pair ini.. :3

Entah ini aku suka banget kalo endingnya gantung #ditabokin readers

Anyway, ada yg mw sekuel buat 'My Noona's Boyfriend'? kalo ada yg mw, sebisa mungkin kubuatin.. :3

So, wanna review this fic..?

GOMAWO! ^^


End file.
